I'll be there
by Evanescent Dreams
Summary: Heh im not good at romance and this is my first digi fic. Enjoy


I'll be there for you  
  
  
  
This is my first attempt at a straight digimon story, so don't hate me because I stink at writing. This is also a sappy romance type story so be warned.  
  
(ok now the thing I know we all hate)  
  
Disclamer- I DO NOT own digimon or anything else such as songs unless I make it up  
  
^-^.  
  
In the words of Angel "so don't sue me"  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
By keli-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looked out of the frosted window. She felt the chilly air as she ran her hand across the windowpane. She decided to move away, that spot was so cold. She lay down on her bed as bored as a 14 year old could be. Sora didn't know what to do, soccer wasn't until later and Masanorico wasn't home. Her room filled with wasn'ts. The phone rang, making her jump. Stiffening a scream of surprise, Sora walked over to the phone. She shuddered as the cold receiver touched her warm hand.  
  
"Hello?" It came out in a whisper.  
  
"I mean Hello?" she spoke louder this time.  
  
"Ah sora-chan… you are home"  
  
"Hey Taichi-kun how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, you?"  
  
"Fine. Why did you call?"  
  
"Just wondering if you are going to be at practice"  
  
"hum"  
  
"You know soccer"  
  
"I know Taichi" she chuckled at his slow up take, "I was just waiting for you to remember how much I love soccer"  
  
Now it was his turn to laugh.  
  
"My my I am getting old" Taichi imitated his mother.  
  
"Oh taichi"  
  
"Exum"clearing his throat to signal that he had more to say.  
  
"So um Sora would you mind meeting me at the field say 2:30?  
  
Sora glanced at the clock. 1:00.  
  
"Why would I every meet you then, that's 30 minutes before practice." Sora loved teasing her friend.  
  
"Well um ahh"  
  
She could see the sweat drop in her mind as he mumbled on, trying to make up some believable excuse.  
  
"Never mind I'll be there um that's 2:30 right? Ok"  
  
" Hai, Ja ne sora"  
  
"Taichi" she paused "You know I will always be there for you, Ja Ne"  
  
By this time it was 1:20. Sora knew she must hurry to make it to her date. She stopped, date? No it wasn't a date just a meeting with a friend. She blushed even though no one was around to see or hear her mistake. She was just pulling on her sweat pants when the phone, yet again rung. Sora hopped over to it and barely answered it before the last ring.  
  
"Hello, this is sora"  
  
"Hi sora, its Mimi"  
  
"Oh hello I am a little busy can I call you back later?" Sora hurriedly replied while pulling on a sweatshirt.  
  
"Well Sora I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over before practice?"  
  
"Oh I wish I could Mimi, but Taichi asked me to meet him early at the soccer field so I really must hurry my parents aren't home to drive me"  
  
"Oh well talk to you later Sora."  
  
Mimi hung up. Sora gathered her duffle bag that held her soccer close. Before she left she glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was 2:05 she would have to hurry to meet Taichi.  
  
Out of breath Sora reached the field 22 minutes later. Where is Taichi? He wouldn't leave if I am two minutes late…would he? Disappointed Sora turned to go wait in the shade for practice to start, when she spotted the sheet of paper laying no 3 feet from her. Slowly she bent down and picked it up. It read  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
Are you strong or are you weak?  
  
In the boys locker room is the  
  
prize you seek.  
  
Love, Taichi  
  
Sora looked towards the door.  
  
"Taichi? Are you here?"  
  
"Sora you came"  
  
"Why wouldn't?"  
  
"Well um"  
  
"So do I get a candy bar, or a pat on the head?"  
  
" Uh um well..er"  
  
"Oh Taichi"she giggled  
  
He blushed at his stupidity. He struggled to regain his composure as she sat down on the bench, next to him.  
  
"So am I strong?"  
  
"Very. Look there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time"  
  
"Sora" he took her hand in his  
  
"I love you"  
  
The silence was deafening. He could see the stun and surprise in her face. Oh how beautiful she looked.  
  
"I I can't believe you you oh Taichi" she cried and ran out.  
  
What had he done? For the first time in ages Taichi broke down and cried.  
  
Sora ran to the girl's locker room. Her legs felt weak, finally in a shower stall her knees gave in. She sank to the cold tile floor. Sora felt scared of his suddun confession of his love. She was scared this might ruinien there friendship. She was scared that he might be putting her on. She was scared that it was a dare. But most of all, she was scared that she just might love him too.  
  
Sora herd the distant voices of the other soccor players huriddly making ther way to the locker rooms. Sora was thankfull she was the only girl on the team. The last thing she needed right now was a swarm of girls asking her why she was crying.  
  
She finnaly stood up, and went to her bag. As she picked it up her CD/Raido player fell out. The  
  
fall turned the CD on. Smash Mouth came on . Sadly she sang along with the CD.  
  
"Born is a human with a kong-fu spine,equipped with a  
  
detector of whats on your mind, you jive you shuck  
  
you bob you weave and when your down you've got  
  
something up your sleve and you've got it good as bad  
  
as it gets.  
  
  
  
You make your own incisions that come with regrets,  
  
you're in it to win it and make every minute count you  
  
put it all together and dish it out  
  
  
  
Hey I know where you're from it makes it that much  
  
nicer to meet you Hey I know what you've done it  
  
makes it that much better to defeat you"  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes glistened with more tears. It was then that the couch had to blow the whistle. Reluctantly Sora stood up, as she looked in the mirror she saw that her cheaks were tear-stained and her hair was a mess. Quiekly she combed through it with her hand, then splashed her face with cool water. When she was sure her apperence was acceptable, Sora slowly looked towared the door.  
  
"what can I do? What will he say?" she mused. Finally she gathered enough strength to go out the door. She was suddenly aware someone was right infront of her.  
  
"Taichi!"she exlamed  
  
"Sora I'm sorry please if I did or said anything im sorry"  
  
Sora met his eyes with hers.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Ok um this is a intermission for those who are so bored. Next chap up soon. Hey don't give me that look its not like I wrote this… oh wait a second I did………….well er BUM BA BUM! What will happen now! **hears everyone snoring** yesh ok. Goodnight. *clicks off her comp*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************* 


End file.
